This project will develop and integrate a cardiovascular nutrition curriculum throughout the undergraduate and graduate education of physicians at the University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center at Dallas, as well as provide resources for educating physician assistant and dietetic students in cardiovascular nutrition. The focus of the curriculum will be consistent use of national guidelines, such as guidelines from the National Cholesterol Education Program and the Joint National Committee on Prevention, Detection, Evaluation, and Treatment of High Blood Pressure. The curriculum will be developed and implemented through a collaborative effort of faculty responsible for teaching at three levels: the first two years of basic sciences, the second two years of clinical sciences, and the primary care residencies. Support materials in innovative formats, such as computer assisted instruction, problem based learning cases and standardized patients, will be developed. Outcome evaluation of the project will include testing of knowledge via multiple choice questions and measuring of behaviors through chart audits and objective structured clinical examination stations. Process evaluation will document the steps which contributed to integration of nutrition into the curriculum. The long term goal is to produce graduates who routinely address nutrition and exercise for cardiovascular health with their patients.